Pourquoi Je t'aime est-il si dur à te dire ?
by Alyss Ashley
Summary: Les sentiments d'Amour d'une Lucy Heartfilia perturbée par ce sentiment naturellement complexe, est une romance compliquée. NaLu !


Coucou ! ^^ Je reviens avec un petit OS Nalunien ! x)

Ça m'avait manquée ! Un truc pas possible :D

Trêve de bavardages inutiles ...Every go !

**Titre : ****Pourquoi "Je t'aime" est-il si dur à te dire ?**

**Pairing :**** Nali (vaguement évoqué) Nalu **

**Rating :**** K+ (Un peu trop sentimental pour les gamins** ^^)

**Auteure :**** It's me, Mario ! ^o^**

**non sérieux c'est moi, remarque, Lucy qui écrit sur Lucy =.=**

**Disclaimer : Après 2 mois au japon, Hiro-chan n'as jamais céder ToT**

**Tout lui appartient, appart l'histoire qui est à moi ! ^O^**

**_Good reading ! ^^_**

**Introduction ...**

Mon cœur battait la chamade lorsque je réussis enfin à clarifier mes pensées. Une seule réponse à ce qui m'arrivait me fit revenir à la réalité.

**"Je l'aime."**

Je me recroquevillai sur mon lit, des larmes de désespoir s'échappant de mes yeux. Je me sentais si mal. Même la douleur atroce d'un mal de tête de pouvait me faire oublier celle de mon cœur. Comment faire ? Depuis que Lysanna est de retour, ils on l'air si heureux. Pourquoi je me rends comptes de mes sentiments au moments le plus complexe pour les lui dirent ? Je ne veux en aucun cas détruire leur avenir qu'ils on **peut-être** déjà fait, ni de voir Mirajane en pleures.

**"Je ne veux pas nuire à ma famille"**

Alors ma décisionfut prise. Oublier. Plus de sentiments plus rien. Seulement :

**"De l'amitié, rien d'autre"**

**...**

**One-Shot, Fairy Tail : Pourquoi "Je t'aime"est-il si dur à te dire ?**

Doucement, de doux petits rayons de soleil vinrent chatouiller ses paupières lourdes par les sanglots étouffaient qu'elle avait versés la veille. Elle avisa le réveil : sept-heures-trente. La guilde n'ouvrait qu'as dix-heures. Elle décida de se lever est d'y aller avant l'heure, afin d'aider la sœur de sa rivale est meilleure amie, Mirajane, à préparer les boissons et la nourriture du bar.

Une heure plus-tard - huit-heures-et-demie -, lorsqu'elle fut fin prête, elle pris ses clefs de maison, et bien sur des constellations. Elle jetas un regard vague au courriers, rien de bien intéressant : publicité,publicité,etc...

Elle avait enfilé un débardeur noir à motifs rouge, un mini-short blanc,un gilet blanc et rouges, un collant de dessous noir, et des bottes,pour une fois sans talons, marrons. Elle n'utilisai pas vraiment de maquillage, seulement pour des fêtes et autres festivités. Cependant, cette fois elle en mit. Personne ne devait remarquer les sillons creusaient par ses larmes. Lorsqu'elle finit de tamponner la compresse en coton poudreuse, elle fut satisfaite et s'entraîna à sourire naturellement. Autant dire que ce fut un échec total. L'envie de rester chez elle la tirailla, mais la pensée que ces "bakas" en viendraient à détruire la porte, et en plus d'avoir à leurs donner une explication, la fit rapidement changé d'avis. Après tout cela elle commença à arpenter les rues fraîches de Magnolia.

Cette elle pensa à son amour perdu. Cette simple pensée la fit pouffait. Voilà maintenant qu'elle se croyait dans ses livres ! Cette petite constatation eu au moins l'effet de la faire vraiment sourire, et pas cette grimace amère qu'elle avait esquissai devant son miroir.

Elle fit un petit détour dans le parc pour voir un peu de verdure et se décida enfin à accélérer le pas. Elle entra dans le Q.G à neuf-heure précises. Elle le trouva cependant désert ce fut lorsque un duo de tonneaux marchants (?) vers elle qu'elle entendit l'un des tonneaux lui parlait :

**"Ah ! Qu'est-ce que c'est lourd !**

**\- Mira ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec deux tonneau de vin ?**

**\- Lucy !? T'es venue drôlement tôt aujourd'hui. Répondit la blandinette en émergeant de derrière les tonneaux avec un sourire radieux.**

**\- Yep ! Je viens te donner un coup de main ! S'exclama la blonde, en lui offrant l'un de ses meilleurs sourires en stocks. Bon je vais prendre un tonneau, et l'autre tu t'en occupes et on les faits rouler, ok ?**

**\- Hai !"**

L'humeur de la blonde augmenta considérablement en partie grâce à Mirajane. Elle avait ce dont de faire disparaître les mauvaises ondes par son humour, son énergie et son sourire. Après de longs fou-rires, des courses de tonneaux, etc...

L'heure tant fatidique que redoutai Lucy finit par arriver. Dix-heures.

Une explosion plus-tard, les mages firent leurs apparition. Mais un groupe attira l'attention de Lucy. Erza, Grey et Natsu. Accompagnés de cette ...Non. Même si elle souffrait à cause d'elle, elle ne pouvait la blâmer. C'est elle le premier et le dernier amour du mage de feu. Pour elle, c'était échec et mat. Elle voulut se diriger vers la réserve pour y rester enfermée toute la journée. Autant la présence de Grey, ;Erza et Juvia lui remonté le moral, autant celle des deux "z'amoureux" lui donnait envie de se jeté dans un pont, la tête la première. Mais sa tentative fut vaine...

**"Hey ! Lucy ! On est là !"**

...A cause de cet idiot dont elle était folle. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ? S'il savait, s'il ressentait ne serait-ce que la pointe qui s'amusait à tirailler son cœur meurtri, lui rappelant sans cesse qu'elle n'était qu'une idiote qui se bercer d'illusions éphémères. A cet instant elle avait l'envie incontrôlable de lui cracher à la figures ses pensées, au sens propre, comme au figuré. Prise d'une fureur elle le regarda de travers, celui-ci la regarda dubitatif.

**"Bonjour aussi."**

Et elle se retourna le plantant là. En sortant elle n'avait pas remarqué le silence pesant qu'elle venait de semer. Tous se demander ce qui l'avait mise ainsi. Aucun ne soupçonner un quelconque sentiment d'amour qui pourtant était bien là.

Lysanna, accrochai obsessivement le bras de **son** amoureux. Elle semblait être très en colère vu le nombres immenses de mauvaise ondes planant sur elle.

Elle avait compris.

Elle comprenait les sentiments de la jeune fille, mais même en sachant cela elle n'arrêterait pas ces geste plus qu'aguicheur en vers Natsu. Et puis pour elle cela n'expliquait pas le ton qu'elle avait **oser** prendre envers _**son Natsu**_. Mais son amitié envers la blonde, et sa raison, la firent revenir dans la réalité. Elle adorait Lucy, elle était l'une de ses meilleure amie. Et elle souffrait. Sa jalousie explosa d'un coup, laissant place à un sentiment de gêne. Et puis elle avait beau affirmé dans son fort intérieur que Natsu et elle était des moitiés. Pour lui elle n'étais qu'une meilleure amie.

Une meilleure amie.

Sans plus.

Pourtant elle avais espéré. Espérer à travers des illusions de son enfance avec l'homme qu'elle considérait comme le grand amour. Elle ne voulait pas y penser. La vérité était trop dure pour elle. elle voulait attendre avant de ce l'avouer.

Mais attendre jusqu'à quand ?

Pour en arriver ou ?

Elle sentit un aperçu de se que pouvait ressentir la blonde de Fairy Tail. Alors elle se détachas de l'étreinte qu'elle faisait subir à son "ami" et s'avança avec rapidité dans le petit escalier qui se trouvais sous une trappe derrière le bar,ou se trouvait la réserve.

Elle passas dans le petit et étroit couloir souterrain en bois ancien. Elle aperçu un faisceau lumineux. Elle continua sa course pour arriver devant une porte entrouverte. Elle entra discrètement.

Natsu était encore abasourdi par le comportement de sa meilleure amie.

Meilleure amie.

C'était bien ça le problème !

Le jeune homme ne comprenait absolument pas les sentiments - bien visibles -

de la mage stellaire. Pourtant il ne savait expliquer le sentiment douloureux qui le traverser de toute parts.

De la culpabilité mal placé ?

Il n'en savait rien, ce qui était assez frustrant. Et Lysanna qui l"avait largué là en poursuivant la blonde. Décidément il maudissait cette journée aussi pourri que le temps de dehors !

Lucy avait toujours depuis toute petite déjà, trouvé un réconfort à faire le ménage quand elle était frustré ou mal-à-l'aise. N'étant pas la jeune fille qui à l'habitude de se confier à un proche elle se sentait apaisé en voyant un endroit propre et ,non négligé.

C'est pour ça qu'après la petite altercation avec Natsu elle avait décidé de ranger toute la vielle bibliothèque ou la poussière et le désordre régner en maître. Cela faisait à peu prés vingt petites minutes qu'elle dépoussiérer la première étagère, lorsqu'un bruit sourd est un gémissement se firent entendre. Elle se retourna cherchant la cause de ce raffut pour tomber sur une lysanna avec un dictionnaire sur le ventre étendue parterre en se grattant la tête.

**"Fichue moquette !**  
**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"**

Lysanna la regarda surprise, puis gêner de cette fais avoir ;

**"La bibliothèque est as tout le monde, nan ?**  
**\- J'n'ai jamais dit le contraire."**

Lucy retourna à son plumeau, alors que Lysanna pas vexer pour un sou de l'attitude froide de son amie, pris un plumeau est pris une autre échelle est commença à nettoyer un étage plus bas. Lucy qui l'avait suivi du coin de l'œil, fut surprise de son initiative :

**" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**  
**\- Bah je nettoie au cas ou tu n'aurais pas vu. Répondit-elle, cynique.**  
**\- Pardonnes-moi mais c'est si rare. répliqua la constellationniste amusée.**

**-..., la jeune femme ne répondit rien."**

Le petit ménage -petit?- dura environ 2 heures avant, après avoir constaté qu'elles avait fat la moitié les jeunes filles s'assirent tranquillement. Bien sur Lucy, pas gêner le moins du monde, fit bien comprendre à la blandinette qu'elle n'était pas apte à la conversation en se mettant le plus loin possible.

L'atmosphère était tendue, si bien qu'on entendait à peine leurs respirations.

**"-Je sais, coupa la voix de Lysanna.**

**-Pardon ? Répondit la blonde, interloquée.**

**\- Je sais, ce que ça fait.**

**\- De ?**

**\- Toi est Natsu."**

**Lucy la regarda un instant surprise, puis se mit à rire.**

**. . .**

**Elle savait ?**

Son rire s'accentua d'avantage. Elle n'en pouvait plus de rire.

**ELLE savait ce que ça fait ?**

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues alors qu'elle riait.

**Elle le Ressentait ?**

**Elle sentait, elle, son cœur se tordre ?**

**Elle sentait ses yeux fatigués après une nuit blanche consécutive ?**

**Non elle ne savait pas, elle ne pourrait pas savoir.**

**Elle ne pouvait pas savoir.**

Continuellement, suivant la rondeur de ses joues est s'écrasant sur ces genoux, les larmes amplifiaient leurs nombre.

Lysanna, d'abord surprise, la regarda en silence, perdre le timbre de sa voix.

L'hilarité qui l'avait prise aux mot de la blanche, l'avait emportée dans un élan de folie, entre désespoir et abandon. Lucy ne voyait plus rien, aussi bien dans son esprit qu'à travers ses yeux. Rien n'était plus distinguable, mensonge ? Vérité ? Pitié ? Tout se perdait dans l'immensité de l'ignorance.

Devant l'atmosphère -devenue très tendue- la jeune fille aux cheveux de neiges regardé entre incompréhension et détresse la serrurière **(nda : oui je n'avais plus de pronom vous pouvez rire) ** elle baissa son regard, et décida de poursuivre ses explications, peu importe ce qui arriverais.

**\- Tu peux bien croire ce que tu veux mais, entre moi et Natsu, a part une forte amitié, il ne ressent rien ...En tout cas pour moi.**

**. . .**

Lucy resta sans voix. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, même les reniflements de la blonde s'étaient tus. Alors que Lysanna sentait les larmes lui monté aux yeux, se rendant compte de cette dur vérité, Lucy, elle sentait un immense poids quitter ses épaules. Mais cette sensation de bonheur fut tu par une soudaine tristesse. Bien qu'elle semblait heureuse à en sauter partout, sa conscience vint la happer.

**Elle savait.**

**Elle savait que Lysanna ressentirai le désespoir qu'elle avait vécue.**

**Et par-dessus tout.**

**Personne.**

**Même pas le plus vils humain.**

**Ne devait le ressentir.**

**Parce que le désespoir et un acte sans fin, qui tourne en boucle.**

**Et entraîne les plus faibles, autant que les plus fort.**

**Dans la ronde.**

. . .

Le silence était légèrement pesant [- Çà ! C'est du jeu de mot xD ...Ok je soirs] pas un bruit brisait l'atmosphère tendue. Lysanna, elle, était rester droite mais aucune émotion ne pouvait être vu dans son visage, à moitié caché par ses mèches couleur neige.

_Sa y est , pensa-t-elle, cette fois, je finirai vraiment seule._

_D'un autre coté si les autres peuvent être heureux ..._

_Pourquoi pas ? _

. . .

**"Lysanna."**

La jeune femme sursauta, puis se crispa, elle releva légèrement son visage vers son interlocutrice et meilleure amie. Elle retourna cependant, le regard. Non. Elle ne voulait pas voir le regard empli de dégoût de la blonde. Elle comptait beaucoup pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas voir ce regard.

Après quelques secondes, la fraîcheur du sous-sol bibliothèque fut remplacé par une chaleur. Une chaleur familière. Une chaleur amicale.

La chaleur de Lucy.

Ses yeux, écarquillés par la surprise, se mouillèrent par un début de larmes. Il lui fallut une seconde -même pas- pour répondre à son étreinte fourrant son visage dans son épaule.

**Maintenant, elle comprenait,**

**La sensation de douleur,**

**Qu'avait ressentit Lucy.**

Ses sanglots augmentaient de plus en plus.

**"Ça-ça fait mal ...**

**\- Je sais, fut la seule réponse de la blonde."**

**. . .**

Deux heures. Deux longues et interminables heures étaient passées et pas une seule nouvelle des deux amies. Natsu, ne l'avouerait sûrement pas, était vraiment inquiet. Après la remarque acerbe de la blonde, l'atmosphère avait perdue en degrés. Mais une heure après le "drame" celle ci redevint accueillante. Pourtant seul le mage de feu resté assit perdu dans ses pensées. Grey remarqua cela rapidement -même si il préférait mourir que l'avouer- essaya de lui remonter le morale, et, bien sur, rien ne vaut une bonne baston !

Cependant le mage de feu après la baston et deux heures d'attentes

finalement se leva. Personne ne le remarqua.

Il arriva vers la trappe du bar et s'y glissa tel un chat. Arrivé dans le petit escalier, il ouvrit la petite porte et entra le plus discrètement possible.

. . .

_Nan mais quel boulet celui là,_ pensa Lucy agacée.

_Le pire c'est qu'il croit être discret ...Pourquoi toi petite andouille de Heartfilia doit tomber amoureuse de ce dégénéré !_

Elle soupira mentalement. Si elle commençait à se parler toute seule...

_On ne choisis pas l'amour n'est-ce pas ?_

Pensa-t-elle philosophiquement.

Oui vous aurez deviner. Natsu avait "essayer" vainement de rester invisible derrière une étagère pour regarder ce qui se passe.

Plan Foiré.

Lucy ce rendit enfin compte que les sanglots de la cadette des Strauss c'était arrêtés. Elle décala légèrement le corps de la jeune fille.

**" Eh bah bravo, soupira Lucy avec un sourire, pour une rivale c'est assez bizarre de s'endormir dans les bras des adversaire."**

Elle décala le corps de son amie et le déposa lentement au sol, sur la moquette. Elle s'étira, tel un félin s'assit sur une pile de livre, recouvre Lysanna et se rassoit.

_"Biiiiiiiiiiien, songea-t-elle il est temps de s'occuper de la vermine !" _

_. . ._

Natsu qui avait suivi les paroles de Lucy, regardait maintenant la jeune fille s"étirait et recouvrir la jeune Strauss. Il eut des sueurs froides lorsque, après ç' être affalée sur une pile de livres, la jeune blonde souri sadiquement.

" Je sis que t'es là, parla-t-elle fortement, sort de ta _**formidable **_ cachette."

Touché

Coulé.

. . .

"Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

\- Bah ...J'ai faim !"

_Pourquoi dieu, pourquoi ? J'aurais du le laisser avec Lysanna !_

_Oui je sais vous vous demandez ce qui se passe ! Il se passe qu'après c' être fait ...Griller par moi dans la bibli' ce crétin à fait, tout ce que un crétin peux faire dans un moment critique : Tomber se cogner la tête et bingo les urgences ! Aaah ! J'aurais aimé te demander comment Otou-san ta fait sa demande... En tout cas ça ne peux pas être pire que moi ! Faire une demande dans un hôpital ...Et vomir juste après ! Bonjour la romance !_

_Mais bon je l'aime quand même mon Nats-_

"Luce ! J'ai faiiiiiim !"

_Rectification, faites qu'il crève !_

_The end._

Voilà ! Vous allez rire quand je vais vous dire que ça fait environ trois mois que je patoge dessus -_-

Bref j'espère que ça vous as plu et si ça vous plaît p't'etre que je pourrais faire une suite en bonus !

...Si j'ai un commentaire au moin T.T

Bye Bye

"Baka un jour, baka toujours"


End file.
